


Mid-summer night dream

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: Come as you are , like a dream in the late mid summer night





	Mid-summer night dream

仲夏夜之梦

预警：3P内容！ 亚力士X撒加 加隆X撒加  撒加X加隆 CP修罗场 不接受者请远离！

已经将近午夜时分，圣域十二宫的大部分宫殿的主人都进入了甜美的梦想，然而，双子宫内却依然没有平静下来，室内刻意调至暗淡的光线下，铺着手工编织地毯的卧室地板上，凌散落着被急匆匆脱下来的衣物，浅咖色粗花呢面料的西装三件套，柔软水洗棉布的白色衬衣和牛仔裤，还有……深蓝色的教皇常服。  
豪华程度堪与教皇厅那张大床相媲美的睡床上，白色的床单已经凌乱不堪，被紧紧抓住和在上面纠缠过的人体留下的皱纹上，印着暧昧的汗水与人体体液的痕迹。  
无法克制而逸出喉咙的呻吟声断断续续，混合着不甘心及沉沦享受的矛盾情绪，交织着身体被撞击时的声音，还有被热吻堵住嘴唇因此只能发出的呜咽声，皮肤被抚摸时的摩擦声，还有因为剧烈运动带动的床垫床头的咯吱咯吱的声音，让整个卧室内充满里淫糜的气息。  
有着俊美五官的黑发年轻人抬起头来，恋恋不舍的离开靠躺在自己怀抱里的人的嘴唇，他带着爱怜的情绪为双目失神一脸恍惚的蓝发青年理着已经被汗水打湿的鬓角，抚摸过他那剧烈起伏着的胸膛，感觉到那健康紧致的皮肤下剧烈搏动着的热力，蓝发青年的身体还在不断的被撞击着，一下胜过一下逐渐加强的力度让他那汗水湿透的后背紧紧贴在自己的胸口上，仿佛要粘合在一起。  
蓝发青年的两只手时而紧紧的抓住身下的床单，时而想要去搂抱此刻进入他身体内的那个人，那个人也有着与他一样的银兰色长发，此时也是凌散的披在身体上，他的脸被欲情烧灼的通红，微启着嘴唇享受着与身下人结合所带来的极致快感，两只手紧紧的扣住身下人的腰部来让自己进入的更深，不想停下，还想要更多，理智的空气越来越稀薄，野兽一样狂奔跳跃的欲望几乎要炸裂。  
够了……够了……感受到怀里的蓝发青年全身肌肉又一次绷紧到僵硬状态，还有那从口里发出的低声的哀求，黑发青年心里一动，一种莫名其妙的情绪涌了上来。  
让你的哥哥休息一下吧，加隆，不要这么早就让他在昏过去一次。  
话虽然这么说，黑发青年却松开了禁锢着的手臂，让那正在冲刺状态的蓝发青年抱起怀里人用面对面身体交叠在一起的姿势享受着极致的愉悦。  
他惬意的向后靠着柔软的床头，欣赏着眼前活色生香的一幕，两个容貌完美如同双生天使的青年紧紧拥抱着，身体用不能更紧密的姿势结合在一起，唇齿相依，发丝交缠，在高潮那一刻颤栗着毫无保留的献给彼此自己的身体和灵魂。  
是啊，真正不能分开的，是你们俩。  
即使今夜已经数次享受过销魂的愉悦，情欲沸腾后的某一刻，一种淡淡的似乎叫做寂寞的心情还是不可抑制的浮现在心头。  
亚力士没想到还会有机会再见到撒加，并且是以真实的身体，而非那个与撒加共同分享一个身体的灵魂。  
在他们的灵魂被雅典娜的神力从冰地狱释放时，亚力士面临着一个选择，是以一个独立的灵魂姿态重新被赋予年轻的身体而复活，还是继续以灵魂的状态存在，当他知道重新得到身体的代价是被洗掉之前所有的记忆一切重新开始后，他果断的拒绝了。  
就让我这罪大恶极的灵魂无拘无束的过几天潇洒日子吧，他满不在乎的笑笑，圣域的那些烂事我从来都觉得烦，也就只有那个傻瓜可以任劳任怨的做下去。  
然而他想错了，这样的生活虽然潇洒，却并不是无拘无束，他的心里还是放不下一个人。时不时的，他总是悄悄动用自己的力量透过时空之镜来观望那个人的生活，他看着他重新得到18岁青春的肉体，和自己的弟弟在一同醒来的哪天相拥而泣，他看着他在雅典娜的指示下重新光明正大的成为教皇，负责重建圣域，他嗤嗤的笑着，觉得那个人实在是一辈子的操心命，但，当他看到那个人和自己的弟弟加隆互相表白心迹交付彼此的时候 ，亚力士终于在也笑不出来了。  
那里不对？  
似乎那里都没有不对的地方，明明是他任性的看着那个人太好，非要和他分享一个身体，白天黑夜的和他因为各种琐事吵架，吵完架之后把烂摊子扔给他又觉得他太过辛苦不为自己着想，时不时还要自己露头去替他做一些他不愿意下手的事情，然后……亚力士不无得意的想到：自己还明里暗里的撩拨他终于让他在一个深夜放弃身体的掌握权，只保留清醒的意识，任凭亚力士操纵着他的手在身体上激荡出无数快乐。  
我这么辛辛苦苦的忙前忙后，亚力士愤愤然，现在居然让加隆那个小子坐享其成？  
就算是加隆某种意义上也是他的弟弟，而且两人之前也曾经打过数次照面，但是那时候的加隆在亚力士眼里完全就是毛头小孩，根本懒得搭理，倒是加隆对他的存在大惊小怪惊喜不已。  
哼，当年的小毛孩如今也学会了从我这里巧取豪夺了，亚力士勾起眉毛，黑色的长发被天界的微风吹动，他血红色的眼眸里闪着志得意满的光芒。  
我还真是有必要去一趟，和你叙叙旧啊，撒加。  
当然要一起叙旧的，还有你那世界上最完美的身体，我们的身体。  
于是，在一个甜美的夏日夜晚，略施手段就重新得到人类身体的亚力士，悄悄的出现在圣域的双子宫里。  
凭借着曾经共享一个身体的敏锐感知，亚力士直接推开卧室的门，果然，刚从教皇厅里回来的撒加正在那里换衣服，他的教皇常服刚刚解开腰带，觉得有点渴，正拿着杯子喝水。  
加隆，你不是要和艾欧里亚去选择礼品么怎么这么早就……  
以为是加隆回来了的撒加一边转身一边说着，猛然间被眼前出现的黑发红眸，和自己有着一模一样容貌的亚力士吓了一跳。  
嗨，好久不见。亚力士微笑，露出雪白整齐的牙齿。

   
亚力士？？！！  
撒加手里的杯子差点掉在地上，他不可置信的睁大眼睛，亚力士的选择他是知道的，对于这个和自己纠缠了这么多年的灵魂他有着很矛盾的感情，他不知道亚力士到底是另外一个自己还是另外一个灵魂，两个人多年间的争吵磨合到了最后终于尘埃落定的那一刻，他觉得解脱，也觉得伤感。  
只是此刻，撒加无论如何也想不到亚力士会用一个有血有肉的身体站在他的面前，从来都只能在镜子里看到的黑发红眸，带着逗弄意思的微笑，还有与自己一模一样的英俊五官，如今突然变成了可以触摸的活生生的人，也许还带着他们共有的记忆，这真的让他他不知道该如何面对。  
为什么你会……面对突然逼近的亚力士，撒加稳住心神后退一步，和这个人太近他有一种莫名的危机感。  
当然是因为太过想念你，所以才特地来看看你。  
你在胡说些什么，撒加盯着那对红色的眼眸，我和你的人生已经再无瓜葛，我只想平静的生活，也希望你能去过自己想要的生活。  
啧啧啧，亚力士撇撇嘴，继续向前一步，把撒加逼的只能背靠在衣柜门上。他肆无忌惮的伸出手抚摸着撒加的脸，撒加挥手想要打开他的手，却被亚力士抓住了手腕。  
教皇陛下，说的这么情断义绝，真让我不敢相信当年那个爱为了一点琐事流泪的你也有这么铁石心肠的一天啊？  
少废话！你到底来做什么？  
我说过了，我来看你，顺便也想回味一下你那如同艺术品一样的身体……我们曾经共有过的身体……  
撒加右手中金色的小宇宙力量还未来得及凝聚，亚力士就迅速的在他眉间一点，刹那间，原本隐隐怒火燃烧的海蓝色的眼睛浮起迷茫的夜雾，撒加放下了手，听凭亚力士贴近他的耳边窃窃私语。  
难道你真的忘了我带给你的那些快乐了？  
教皇厅的13年你一个人孤单难捱又死守着该死的洁癖害得我都得和你一起禁欲……亚力士的手摸索着伸进那已经解开扣子的教皇常服里，感受着曾经无比熟悉的，属于自己的身体，该死，他在心里暗暗的感叹到，这个身体竟然比记忆里还要完美，每一块肌肉，每一寸皮肤，每一处骨骼线条都完美的契合着他的期望他梦里回味过无数次的触摸。  
亏你号称神的化身，居然连如何给自己快乐都不懂，还不是我教你的……一边絮絮的念叨着，亚力士的手完全没停下来，径直摸进了那熟悉的禁区，我知道你喜欢我这样触碰你对吧？他笑着看撒加瞬间变了脸色，嘴唇微张倒吸一口气。  
还是说，现在你愿意和我分享一下你亲爱的弟弟加隆是怎么碰你的，我相信我会学的很快的。  
最后一丝清明的意志让撒加对着这无耻的要求摇了摇头，但是他的身体在这来自另一个人的熟悉爱抚下已经迅速的起了反应，他知道这不对，一定有什么不对，可是他已经没有力气来反抗操控精神的游戏。  
看，你不会拒绝我的，我就是另外一个你，你心里想什么，我都知道。  
让我们就像过去的那13年一样，让我的手代替你的手抚摸你快乐的源泉，让我的嘴唇代替那冰冷的镜面亲吻你的嘴唇，让我的身体潜入你的教皇袍下，再次和你结合在一起。  
撒加闭上了他那对美丽的蓝眼睛，这是梦吧……13年之间重复过无数次的梦。  
双子宫里那张奢华的双人床永远是那么舒适，撒加和加隆亲自去挑选的床垫有着完美的弹性和对身体的支持，倒在上面的时候带动着两个人的身体之间贴合的更为紧密，用最快的速度拽掉身上的衣物，亚力士终于能够如愿以偿的用真实的血肉之躯和自己长久以来一直爱慕者的身体肌肤相亲。  
他们接吻，火热缠绵的深吻，舌尖滑过口腔中的每一处，纠缠在一起恋恋难舍。  
亚力士黑色的带着微微卷曲的长发如同黑夜的面纱流泻过他的肩头，和铺散在洁白床单上的银蓝色长发揉在一起，犹如他们的身体。  
湿润的双唇犹如读懂了撒加的心思，读懂了他身体的每一处渴望，每一处骚动，在他的额头，耳后，面颊，脖颈处烙下深深的吻痕，满含着渴望却并不焦灼，别有用心的逗弄着眼神迷茫神色恍惚的撒加，亚力士的心在感觉到撒加的手臂搂上他脖颈的那一刻，如同狂奔的野兔一样跳跃着。  
终于愿意接受我了吗？ 过去的13年里你对我如此抵触……  
紧扣着的卧室门被推开了，一个身影轻快的走了进来。  
撒加你在做什么呢？  
同样海蓝色的长发和眼睛，穿着随意的牛仔裤白衬衣的加隆，瞬间整个人呆立在哪里。  
一脸沉醉梦幻之中的表情躺在那里浑身赤裸的撒加，还有另外一个黑发赤眸，两眼闪烁着神秘光芒的，居然和哥哥长着一模一样的脸的人……此时居然正抱着撒加如饥似渴的接吻。  
亚力士？？加隆不可思议的念出一个名字。  
为什么你会……下一句话还有说完，一道光芒一闪而过在他的眉间消失。  
同样的幻胧魔皇拳。  
亚力士歪着头看着加隆，嗨，我可爱的弟弟，你也回来了啊。  
带着迷惘的神情，加隆走向前一步，此时的他已经忘记了去问为什么另一种灵魂形态的哥哥会出现在这里，他只知道这两个美男子纠缠在一起的场面迅速的激起了他的情欲和对撒加的渴望。  
来吧，一起来吧，恶魔 一样魅惑人心的私语。  
一起来享用我们的青春和身体。  
亚力士像加隆伸出了一只手，他笑着，做了一个快过来的手势，随后又埋头继续他的吻。  
贴近撒加那散发着荷尔蒙热力的身体，加隆喘息着抚摸着撒加无意识蹬着床单的大腿，向上，继续向上，哥哥的身体已经完全兴奋起来了，他的胸膛起伏着，一只手搂着亚力士，另一只手抓着床单，似乎要在欲海中飘荡时寻得一个落脚地，加隆抓住哥哥的手，将他的每一根手指含在嘴里细细舔舐，连心十指带来的刺激让撒加手臂缩了一下，他努力的甩着头从热吻中挣脱出来，睁开雾气迷蒙的眼睛看到了趴在他身边的加隆。  
加隆，我……没有说完的话迅速被淹没在另一个来自加隆的深吻里，像是带着毫不示弱的心情，加隆上来就吻的十分疯狂，他捧着撒加的脸，吮吸着已经红肿的嘴唇，来回辗转，我爱你，我爱你……他一边吻一边贴着撒加的嘴唇低语，也许此刻肆无忌惮的沉浸于情欲之中时反倒更容易敞开心扉。  
丝毫没有担心加隆的加入会夺去自己的所有权的亚力士，舌尖在撒加的腹肌上游荡了一圈，按住那开始扭动的身体，他抬头望了一下沉浸在深吻中的两个人，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，贪婪的将撒加那已经挺立起来的欲望纳入自己口中，那瞬间饱满而坚硬的口感让他非常满意。  
撒加啊，你的身体真是完美到连最隐秘的地方都让人沉醉。  
这是我曾领着你的手……爱抚过的地方。  
如同吮吸最甘美的泉水，亚力士丝毫没有放过撒加渗出的每一滴体液，他任凭自己灵活的舌头去包裹，缠绕，上下滑动，绕着顶端轻弹，他满意的用按压在撒加腹部的左手感觉到撒加那绷的越来越紧的小腹和即使加隆的吻也无法吞下的大到失去克制的呻吟。  
在撒加即将到达临界点的那一刻，亚力士抬起头来，拍了拍正在吮吸撒加脖颈的加隆。  
不想你哥哥受伤的话，替我拿润滑剂过来。  
加隆皱起了眉头，面露不悦。  
亚力士笑着拍拍加隆，别这样，你的哥哥永远是你的，我只是……过来看看他……你不想让他快乐么？  
被汗水湿润的火热的后背，留下了深深浅浅的吻痕，亚力士一边吻着撒加的后背，一边将那粘稠凉滑的液体涂抹开来，撒加微微一颤，撑起身体，寻找了一下，就推倒正在抚摸着他头发的加隆，压了上去，他的情欲已经被激发到极致，此刻他毫无顾忌的寻找着感官的刺激，他回头看了正搂着他的腰的亚力士一眼，如同示意，如同默许，那蓝宝石一样的眼中的柔情让亚力士心中颤动不已，他用双手固定住撒加的腰，压低身体，温柔却不容抗拒的进入了渴望许久的禁地。  
我们，终于又一次成为一体了……这大概是此时亚力士和撒加共同的心声。  
被进入，被占有，被包裹，被甜美到如同蜜糖的温度融化，几乎舍不得动，只想这样下去好好体会这得来不易的一刻，然而撒加并没有让亚力士凝神太久，他在结合之中发出的呻吟很快就点燃了燎原大火。  
这个姿势也许略为辛苦，不过撒加并不想让加隆在此时被冷落，他吻了一下被自己推倒压在身下的加隆，他一只手按在床单上支撑着自己的身体，另一只手伸了下去爱抚着加隆的身体，  
即使刚才略有不悦，此时加隆也已经将其抛掷脑后，整个人沉浸在这淫糜又诱惑的游戏里，他抚摸着撒加被亚力士在后面撞动的身体，感受着撒加的手为他带来的因为时断时续反而更加刺激的官感。  
好想要，想被撒加拥抱，像现在的撒加那样被进入占有，和他一起到高潮。  
先是小心翼翼的动作，确认对方并没有感觉到痛楚，反倒是发出了不满足的低吟后，亚力士终于放开自己对自己的束缚，在无任何顾忌，紧紧扣住撒加的腰让他固定在自己身前， 他的黑发在大幅度的抽动中飞扬着，额头渗出细细的汗水，红色眼眸满溢着激情和难得一见的温柔。  
他看着躺在撒加身下闭着眼睛呻吟的加隆，他感受着来自撒加的紧紧包裹和湿润内壁，一种甘甜的幸福的融化感让他忘记了自己的存在，仿佛这临时的血肉之躯也不过是天界漫长岁月中睡神的一个短暂的梦。

沉浸在如此绝顶的享受中，他依然不忘让自己清醒一下，放慢动作，凝神细看着撒加的身体在自己身下颤抖的样子，他屏住呼吸，感受每一次摩擦和紧箍，如果可以他想一直这样做下去，但是那是不现实的，好在今天晚上他还有足够的时间，也许……以后他依然可以有机会来拥抱撒加，在另一个夏夜的春梦里。  
想着留下体力给今天晚上这场消耗战，同时也不想第一次就让撒加太过劳累，他把身体整个压了上去，瞬间压过来的力度让撒加整个人都被带着趴在了加隆身上，刚在被亚力士握在手里的前端被松开后挤进了加隆的两腿之间，两个人的腿也紧贴在了一起，加隆忍不住腰部向上挺起迎合了 一下撒加压过来的身体，这一刻微妙的角度让撒加体内那最敏感的地方被狠狠的戳到了。  
撒加睁大了眼睛，犹如瞬间被抛掷海浪的最高峰，强烈到无法抵御的快感让他的视线失去了焦点，而且这奇妙的快感犹如海底的深渊一样拉着他不断向下，只有再一次对敏感点的用力摩擦才可以让他回到海浪的顶峰，还想要，无法满足，来自身体内部敏感处不断被用力戳刺到的快感混合着前端被加隆大腿紧紧夹住顺着动作幅度挤压在一起时的触感，让他几近癫狂，他用力挺起身体，籍着插入角度的改变渴求更多的快感，亚力士扭过他的脸，一边加快腰部挺进的速度一边如同野兽一样狂吻着撒加的嘴唇，像是快要把人吞噬掉一样的吻，这时加隆的一只手握住了撒加挺立在前面的欲望，另一只手抚上他的前胸拽住他左边的乳头揉捏着，撒加喜欢在性爱中一些野蛮粗暴的时刻，而他自己的欲望则被撒加并拢在一起的大腿夹住，在被体液和汗水润滑过后的大腿之间摩擦着，这一瞬间，他们三个人都知道另外两个人在想什么，想要什么，不能更完美的默契配合，只是为了让他们都爱的那个人享受到无可比拟的快感。  
来自前面，后面，上面，下面，里面，外面，如同潮水，海浪，如同飓风和暴雨，无法抵挡的高潮刹那似雷电划破夜空，同时击中了他们三个人。  
撒加和加隆两人紧贴在一起的大腿间，白色粘稠的体液因为身体的移动流了出来，空气中充满了男性荷尔蒙性感的味道，暂时没有力气支撑自己身体的撒加向前倒去，亚力士依然留在他的身体里，从后背抱着他两个人一起躺倒在加隆的身边，亚力士搂住仍然在喘息着的撒加，亲吻着他汗津津的后背，一只手摸索着找到了撒加的右手，与他十指相扣，撒加微合着双眼，高潮过后的身体变的格外敏感，亚力士的拥抱让他觉得安心和放松，他放松自己去依靠那个有力火热的怀抱，加隆贴了过去，像个小孩子一样把头埋在了撒加的胸口，撒加轻轻抚摸着他的头发，嘴唇贴在加隆的额头上。  
三个人就这样躺着靠在一起，这样的安静并没有持续太久，亚力士一边亲吻着撒加的肩膀一边缓缓撤出他的身体，这简单的动作让撒加叹息了一下，他睁开眼睛扭过头去回望着亚力士，还没来得及说什么，亚力士撑起身体，俯身过去吻着他那线条优美的嘴唇，所有的话语，尽在不言中。  
不要问为什么，不要问……我能拥有你的也只有这梦幻的一夜。  
结束了短暂的吻亚力士微笑着和撒加说，我去给你拿毛巾擦一下身体，你这么爱干净的人，大概现在会觉得不舒服了。  
是的，就算是在悠悠高潮的余韵里，撒加也确实对满身的汗水和体液觉得非常不适，而亚力士已经读到了他的心思，拿来了两条热毛巾，细致耐心的为他擦拭着身体，然后将另一条热毛巾递给撒加。  
虽然他，亚力士冲着加隆努努嘴，也是我的弟弟，不过我想这个工作他更愿意让你来做。  
撒加笑了，他直接把热毛巾扔给了加隆，捏了捏加隆的脸说：别装傻，自己动手。  
亚力士和撒加都注意到正在匆匆把自己擦拭干净的加隆那已经再度抬头的欲望，亚力士趴在撒加的肩头轻咬着他的耳朵说，我们的弟弟还真是好样的，想必刚才没让他满足……你这做哥哥的还不快点表示一下？  
加隆？撒加伸出手抚摸着加隆的脸，笑意盈盈？  
刚刚得到极大满足的撒加眼睛湿润如春夜里的一潭清泉，刚刚被亲吻过的嘴唇是红润的，被爱抚过的皮肤在灯光下折射着性感健康的微光，加隆深深吸了一口气对上撒加的眼睛：  
哥哥，我想让你要我。  
亚力士一副看好戏的表情躺倒在舒适的枕头上，拍了拍床，喂喂喂撒加，你听到了没？  
我当然听到了，撒加没有回头，但是那熟悉的两个人吵架时常见的冷淡语气让亚力士再次心里乐开了花。  
为什么，为什么我就喜欢和你吵架惹你生气呢？  
大概是这样就会觉得我们依然是共享 一切拥有同一个身体的两个灵魂吧？  
只是此时，哪怕眼前两个双生子在一起的画面如此赏心悦目，撒加压在加隆身上忘情拥吻的样子还是让亚力士的心里有点酸酸的，他努力的调整下情绪，告诉自己下一轮等这两人累了，就该是自己的主场了。  
一念至此，他又开心起来，转而着迷的欣赏着撒加完美的身体在加隆身上起伏的样子。  
虽然刚才三个人都有到高潮，可是撒加心里对弟弟还是有着淡淡的愧疚，也许这是来自做哥哥的偏心，也许是因为没能让爱人做这场情爱主角的遗憾，因此他格外用心的挑逗着已经兴奋起来的加隆，他把加隆牢牢固定在自己和床单之间，一只手与加隆十指相扣，另一只手伸到下面在加隆大腿根部来回抚摸着，他的亲吻短暂却热烈，每当加隆沉迷于一个深吻不能自拔的时候，撒加就会离开，转而去吸吮加隆的脖颈，好看的锁骨，轻舔着脖颈处那个美妙的凹陷，直到那里被口水湿润，他满意的感觉到加隆的身体在他身下拼命的扭动着，想要更多的接触，加隆追逐着撒加的嘴唇，想要在来一次缠绵甜蜜的吻，平日里那两片任他掠夺的嘴唇此时却让他心焦若渴。  
加隆用力勾住撒加的脖子将哥哥的头向下压，没有人知道他有多喜欢和撒加接吻的感觉，可是撒加却灵活的向下一钻，逃脱了加隆的臂弯，埋头在加隆的胸前，用牙齿轻咬着加隆的乳头。  
亚力士吹了一声口哨，很好，一会他可以如数炮制。  
敏感的乳头被轻咬带来的酥麻迅速传遍了全身，刚才还扭动不停的加隆呻吟了一声，他抱住撒加的头，手指插入撒加美丽的蓝发里，感受着舌尖在乳头上打转，轻挑，曾经撒加试着想去碰触他这里被他害羞的黑着脸拒绝了，加隆仰头看着双子宫卧室天花板上华丽的壁纸图案，感觉整个世界都随着那圆形的装饰在旋转，而旋转的轴心，就是撒加此时在他身上游走的舌头。  
还有那顶入他两腿之间的撒加的膝盖，正随着两人身体的摩擦有节奏的顶着敏感处，加隆都能感觉到自己前段渗出的体液已经涂在了撒加的大腿皮肤上……这让他想起刚才自己就是这样被摩擦到射到撒加修长的大腿上，而且那时候的撒加正承受着来自身后的猛烈冲击，冲击的力度通过撒加的身体传递到自己身上，一个是压在自己身上的哥哥撒加，另一个是有着同样俊美面容，却黑发红眸，带着妖异美感的另一个哥哥亚力士……这想象让加隆兴奋的不能自己。  
他挺起腰部，线条优美的长腿与撒加的腿纠缠在一起，他觉的身体里空虚的大海上欲望的浪潮在一波又一波的拍打着他的灵魂和肉体，他想要撒加进入他，占有他，用最原始也最直接的方式来爱他。  
没有像往常两人常用的被入式那样，撒加向加隆的腰下面塞了一个枕头，加隆会意的夹住哥哥的腰，随着撒加为他涂抹润滑剂的动作急促的呼吸着，最激动的时刻，总是在身体被侵入被占有的前一刻，下一秒，腿被抬起，撒加坚硬火热的身体已经顶了进来。  
两个人同时长长的呻吟了一声，为对方滚烫的体温和肉体结合片刻那难以言喻的亲密感，疼吗？撒加停下深入的动作轻声问加隆，加隆摇摇头，急躁的扭了一下腰，这一扭带动着两人结合处无限快感，也又一次打开了欲望的闸门，在不用犹豫，狂风暴雨般的撞击发出的声音和每一次被深入时加隆情不自禁的呻吟声立刻让整个卧室里的淫糜气氛变的无限浓厚。  
撒加的身体和他越来越有力的冲撞像楔子一样牢牢的把加隆固定在那里，而加隆的手则自然的搂住了撒加的腰，他喘息着，嘴里喃喃自语着自己都不知道的内容，银兰色的长发被揉的凌乱，两个人动作的配合天衣无缝，这是他们之间无数次欢爱培养出来的默契，也是他们的身体记得最清楚的通向快乐大门的通关密码，床在他们的身下咯吱作响，亚力士觉得自己快要被晃下去了，不甘寂寞的他凑上前去，按住了加隆的肩膀，向下推，让来自外部的力量改变了结合的角度，快感瞬间飙升，撒加压下身体，在又一次有力而急促的冲撞后，被加隆剧烈颤抖着的身体包围下，也释放了。  
两个人如同狂奔过后的两只俊美的猎豹，贴在一起喘息着，身上的皮肤都烫的吓人，他们亲吻着对方，身体还结合在一起，无限亲密，极端的满足和幸福感包容着他们，撒加抬头，看着眼前一对红色眼眸正幽幽看着他的亚力士，噗的一声笑了出来。  
不！甘！心！这是亚力士写了满脸的三个字。  
你想要么？撒加的声音如同催眠一样。  
我，我只想要你。  
勾起撒加好看的下巴，亚力士饥渴的吻了上去。

撒加的心里有一块地方变的无比柔软，聪明如他，怎么会感觉不到亚力士对他的深情留恋，哪怕今夜发生的一切到现在为止都虚幻的如同一场梦。  
然而我并不能为你做什么……无言的叹息从心底升起，一吻终结，蓝色的眼眸望着红色的眼眸，淡淡的忧郁和难言的情结瞬间催化出更狂野的渴求。  
依然停留在加隆身体里的那一部分，还没有撤出就又硬了，加隆也感觉到了撒加身体上的变化，他看着身体上方的亚力士，亚力士了然于心，他绕到撒加身后抱住撒加向后拖了一下，加隆也顺势将撒加两条线条优美的长腿折了过来，三个人的姿势就变成了亚力士坐在床上，撒加靠躺在他的怀里，而加隆则坐在里撒加身上，他并没有让撒加离开他的身体，而是直接借着这个姿势缓缓的上下移动着自己的身体，抬起，坐下，在抬起，在坐下。  
加隆……撒加挣扎着从舌尖吐出了两个字，这个样子在他身上让自己进入的加隆，今天他是第一次见到。  
虽然两个人从来没有介意过谁在上谁在下的问题，但是撒加心里明白加隆更喜欢用深深进入自己来表达他那强烈的占有欲和安全感，加隆甚至会在撒加进入自己身体的时候表现出莫名其妙的不符合他性格的羞涩一面，让撒加觉得自己的弟弟简直无敌的可爱，然而今夜，主动提出这个要求还这么疯狂热烈的索求自己的加隆，也是性感的不可思议。  
那被润滑剂和体液滋润过的甬道柔软紧实，缓慢的抽送让每一次身体内部黏膜摩擦的感觉更加鲜明，小腹又一次感觉到了熟悉的紧绷感，他想去迎合加隆的动作，可是亚力士已经紧紧抱住了他，在他的额头，耳后，眼睛，嘴唇上落下无数的吻，身后有一个让人安心的怀抱，身前同样也被包裹住 ，同样的面孔，不一样的发色的眼眸，却带给他双倍，甚至数倍的幸福感，连着两次的性爱并没有让他感觉到疲惫，反而让身体的每一处都无比敏感，外界的任何一点点刺激，都格外鲜明，亚力士的胸肌摩擦着他的后背，亚力士的吻无比珍惜，亚力士抚摸着他的手，还有加隆每一次扭动带来的有节奏的酥麻感，加隆臀部紧实的肌肉和骨盆撞击在一起时传递到身体内部的微妙震撼感。  
我爱你……自然而然的，从心底涌出来的话就说了出来，也许这一刻连撒加自己都不知道是说给谁听。  
我也爱你啊，亚力士的舌头伸了进来，纠缠在一起，品尝着彼此口中的滋味，如胶似漆，黑甜的吻如同掩盖过来的夜幕让撒加沉溺其中，刚刚可以喘一口气，忽的感觉下身被暴露在空气中，刚才还紧紧包裹住他欲望的加隆离开了他的身体，加隆的嘴唇紧紧的压在撒加的嘴唇上，滋味不同却同样甜蜜的吻。  
我也爱你啊，哥哥。  
突然撒加觉得自己的腿被分开，加隆嵌入了双腿之间，润滑剂清凉的触感伴随着手指的动作让撒加的身体不由自主的软了下去……被进入，被毫无保留的占有，彻底的奉献自己，如果能和自己爱的人做这样的事情，还有什么不知足的呢？  
身体被充满的瞬间，撒加的眼里流出了泪水，他的头向后仰靠在亚力士的怀里，任凭自己的长发被揉乱，他知道亚力士在吻干他因为太过幸福而流出的眼泪，可是身体里猛烈的冲击已经让他无法言语。  
不同于亚力士初次和他做爱所以温和试探的进入，加隆的进入方式在三轮欢爱之后显得直接而粗暴，紧密到没有一丝缝隙的结合，被扣住的腰部，被分开的双腿还有那麝香般迷人的荷尔蒙的味道，撒加沉醉了。  
也许将来命运会因为他如此贪恋着这两个人的身体和爱情而惩罚他，但那又如何呢？他并不在乎，爱与被爱中的任何一个人，都没有错。  
无休止的亲吻，拥抱，身体结合在一起不愿分开，这狂乱疯癫的一夜，终于在黎明将近的时候结束了。  
亚力士轻柔的抚摸着撒加的头发，欣赏着他安静的睡容，这个晚上撒加过的很辛苦，是该好好睡一觉，而他也该离开了。  
撒加和加隆再度醒来的时候，不会记得今夜里有亚力士的存在，幻胧魔皇拳已经巧妙的抹去了一切不应该被留下的记忆。  
在世界上最美好的嘴唇上落下一吻，亚力士下床走到窗前，他红色的眼睛，黑色的长发和完美的身躯在月夜最后一丝微光中变的越来越淡，越来越透明，回头留恋的望了最后一眼，这个夏日夜晚甜美的梦，来到了结束的那一刻。  
如果有一天……你想起了这个梦，我还会再来到你身边……  
如果，有那么一天。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
